


Pendant

by Crabbeverage



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, Andrew Minyard Loves Neil Josten, M/M, Neil Josten Is an Idiot, Soft Andrew Minyard, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 19:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crabbeverage/pseuds/Crabbeverage
Summary: Neil has recently figured out that he enjoys being artistic. Neil and Andrew go out to the small and Andrew buys him a gift.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Pendant

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my very first fanfiction that I've posted, and even written, so please be kind! 
> 
> I hope you're all ready for some soft Andrew Minyard

It was a warm morning, although Neil woke up around noon. It has been a week since he sprained his ankle after walking into a pole - because he was too distracted by Andrew's tight fitting jeans to actually pay attention. 

Kevin was obviously very angry with Neil for injuring himself, because now he has nobody to play Exy with. But Neil, on the other hand, was living in a half paradise. 

Apart from the crushing reality that Neil has to take time of Exy, he was making the best use out of his free time.

When the foxes found out that Neil was starting to have an interest in art, they all went out of their way to buy him a variety of different art supplies to experiment with. Especially Allison.

And sometimes Andrew would come back to Fox tower and find Neil fast asleep, covered in paint, in their shared bed. "Hey", Andrew softly shook Neil awake. "Let's go shower" Andrew said to a sleepy Neil.

Neil groggily walked towards the bathroom with Andrew following close behind. Andrew doesn't always shower with Neil, but today he started stripping with Neil and quickly switched the water on. 

"How on earth did you get paint back here?" "Mm not sure" Neil mumbled. Andrew continued washing Neil's back for him, afterwards he switched off the water and wrapped Neil up in a towel - after drying himself up first - and pecked Neil on the lips.

"Hm" Neil responded, leaning into Andrew's warmth. Neil liked feeling Andrew's warm bare body, it calmed down his nerves, grounded him back onto earth. He put his hands in Andrew's hair. "Yes or no?" Andrew nodded, "Yes".

Neil started playing with Andrew's hair, enjoying the soft feeling of it. Something that was his, the thought suddenly came to mind. Neil started laughing when he noticed Andrew falling asleep. 

Neil poked his nose, "Let's get dressed, sleepy head". Andrew playfully glared at Neil while walking over to the dresser.

After they both got dressed, they decided to go to the mall. Nicky wanted to come along, but he had business to attend to with his boyfriend. So Neil and Andrew went alone.

While Neil was distracted by two girls selling cat houses - Andrew snuck off to a jewellery shop. Neil was initially shocked when he realized Andrew wasn't beside him, but immediately calmed down when he noticed Andrew paying for something at 'Sue's Jewellery Shop'.

"What'd you buy in there?" Neil tried to peek into the bag. "Nothing". Andrew started walking towards the ice-cream parlour near the entrance of the mall. By the time they got home, Neil forgot all about the bag in Andrew's hand.

Neil flopped down onto the couch the second he walked into Fox tower. His ankle was killing him. Andrew followed suit, entangling his legs in between Neil's. He leaned over slightly, picking up a small box that he had set down on the table beside him.

"When I had to go to the mall with Kevin last week, I walked passed that jewellery shop and spotted something in the window" Andrew began to explain. "Of course I couldn't buy it then and there, but when you got distracted by those two ladies selling the cat house, I saw an opportunity and went in."

He hands the box over to Neil, staring at him with those blank eyes of his, with a hint of anxiousness behind them. Neil opened the box to find the chain of a necklace inside.

He removed the bit of cardboard that was hiding the rest of the necklace. Inside the small box was a pendant of a fox, the colour being slightly warming than the colour of their orange court.

"It made me think of when you first arrived here. When you were scared shitless, of anything and everything." Neil was going to interrupt him, but Andrew quickly shut him up by kissing him.

"Then it made me think of who you are now. Neil Josten."


End file.
